


Sleep

by lesbianmermaid



Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Party, Family, Gen, Secret Santa Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianmermaid/pseuds/lesbianmermaid
Summary: Lenore throws a Christmas party and tries to rope Edgar in.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [balloonwhisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/balloonwhisk/gifts).



> Happy holidays guys! I realize this is late but my laptop hasn’t been working great. The important thing is that I tried my best ok I hope you enjoy

Edgar had chosen to spend Lenore’s Christmas party in his office, which was pretty fucked up if you asked her. She hadn’t asked much of him since they moved in together and tonight was like,  _ really important,  _ and he didn’t even possess like the common courtesy of at least saying  _ hello _ . 

 

“Give me  _ one sec”  _ Lenore said, giving a false smile to her boyfriends super creepy weird brother and his not one, but  _ two  _ dates. 

She left Guys brother to seek out her own. Even if he was being weird and sulky, he still needed to come out just for politeness sake. 

 

She rapped on Edgar’s door. 

“Hey! You! Come out here! I need help with the wine!” Lenore barked. No answer from the other side of the door. 

Lenore struggled to push down her annoyance. Why is he doing this to her? Why does he hate her? Can’t he just like  _ chill  _ for thirty seconds so she doesn’t have to explain to literally everyone why her brother didn’t come out of his office  _ once  _ throughout the  _ entire  _ night?

“Edgar? I’m coming in if you’re not coming out!” Lenore threatened. 

Silence from the edgy bastard. 

 

Lenore thrust open the door and prepared to rip her brother a new one-

Only to find his asleep at his desk. 

Lenore stared at him and felt oddly nostalgic. 

She sighed and muttered complaints under her breath as she went back into the hall. 

She paused in front of the closet and pulled out a spare blanket. 

Lenore marched back into Edgar’s office and tossed the blanket over the sleeping mans shoulders. 

“Merry Christmas loser.” She said softly, smiling for a brief moment. 

She closed the door with a quiet click before getting back to her party. 

 

“Where’d you run off to?” Guy asked as she entered the room. 

Lenore smiled. 

“Just taking care some stuff.” She replied. 

Edgar didn’t wake up until the party was long over, and that may have been Lenore’s best Christmas gift to him of all that year. 


End file.
